You're My Only Hope
by Ryoko
Summary: My 1st MR fic; takes place after Satine is told she's dying. Satine serenades Christian from the bottom of her heart.


Title: You're My Only Hope

Author: Ryoko

Rating: PG

My first Moulin Rouge fic. Since the entire movie is based around music and singing I chose a song that I love and stuck it in here for Satine to sing…it seems to fit nicely. Anyway, my story **takes place after Satine is told that she's dying.Please read and review and I hope you like it… ^_^**

******************************************************************************

Harold Zidler's voice rang in her head that the show must go on and she must tell Christian that their relationship was over.As Satine pushed the Moulin Rouge entrance doors wide open, she stepped outside to the bright dawn.She held her head high as she headed to Christian's apartment.Meanwhile, her lover stood in his window watching for her to come back.He couldn't sleep last night and spent his time packing his necessities and thinking of her and just where they could run to.Suddenly, she appeared at his door.She had a look of nervousness on her face.Christian turned to face her and could see the uneasy look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.Satine regained her strength and pouted her lips while raising her chin.She stared proudly at Christian.

"I'm staying with the Duke.After I left you, the Duke came to see me and he offered me everything; everything I've ever dreamed of.He has one condition; I must never see you again.I'm sorry," she finished.Christian's face grew worried with disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Christian said, heading towards her.

"You knew who I was!" she said, walking past him and trying to avoid his touch.

"What are you saying? What about last night, what we said-"****

"I don't expect you to understand! The difference between you and I is that you can leave anytime you choose," Satine said.She swallowed hard, nearly forcing the next words out of her mouth."But this is my home.The Moulin Rouge is my home," she finished.As he mumbled confusion, she turned around and lifted her head, feeling her breathing growing staggered and short.He approached her quickly, and grabbed a hold of her as she tried to exit his room.

"No...there must be something else…This can't be real, you...there's something the matter; tell me what it is. Tell me what's wrong! Tell me the truth! Tell me the truth!!" he demanded, holding her near to his face.

"The truth?" she asked, staring him square in the eye.How much she had longed to kiss his lips and hold him close to her.But she had to be strong."The truth is I am the Hindu Courtesan.And I choose the Maharajah.That's how the story really ends," she replied, lifting her head high.She saw Christian's face turn to complete distraught.The lightning flashed and the skies grew dark.He had a queasy look to him and she turned to leave.Christian slowly sat down at his bed and stared at the door where his former love was standing.How could all of this happen so quickly? It didn't seem real.

Meanwhile, Satine was leaving his building and she stepped back out into the grey cloudy outside.As she turned to head back to the Moulin Rouge, she stopped.Suddenly she felt her chest tighten.She clasped her fist to where her heart was and grabbed a hold of the side of the building.Just as her face grew warm, rain began to pour down from the skies.She started to wheeze and then breathe very heavily.Satine began to cough horrendously and blood was landing on her dark glove.She got a quick pause to breath and slowly slid down the side of the building, not caring that she was sitting in a puddle.As the rain continued to pour down, she heaved and began to cough again.Just then Christian ran out of the building and headed for the Moulin Rouge.But he stopped mid-way and turned around.There was Satine, lying in a puddle by his apartment! He rushed back to her side.

"Satine! Satine!" he yelled, cradling her in his arms.Her head draped back and he heard her gasp for air.She continued to heave as he struggled to pick her up.

Once inside his room, he laid her on his bed and began to undo her jacket.He thought that the neck area might be constricting her breathing.She slowly stopped coughing and stared at him.He stroked her hair, not noticing the bit of blood around her lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hoping she would tell him and deny what she had said earlier.She slowly lifted her hand, revealing to Christian the blood on her glove.His eyes became concerned and he took the glove off."Darling, what's the matter?" he asked, leaning close to her face.Satine smiled slightly.

"Christian…I'm dying," she said.As he looked at her closely he could see blood trailing out of the side of her mouth.Her body jolted quickly as she fought back a cough.As she settled again, Christian cradled her closely.

"I love you," he said.She smiled and touched his face."I won't let anything happen to you," he said wiping the blood from her mouth.He left her side quickly to get her a glass of water and returned to her once again, now propping her head up with a pillow.She slowly took in the cool glass of water as he played with her hair and continuously stared in her eyes."Is that why you said those things earlier?" he bravely asked, taking the empty glass from her hands.Satine looked down at her other glove and took it off.

"Harold sent me here to end it," she started, kicking off her shoes.She felt a tear run down her cheek.Christian moved his finger to catch it.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.Inside, she recalled Harold saying that the Duke would have Christian killed and she feared for their lives."We can stay here until we get you a doctor and you're all better, then we can leave.We'll leave this place Satine; we'll fly away from here!" he finished.She looked up at him with hope.

"Thank you, Christian," she sincerely stated.He looked at her with recognition.

"What are you thanking me for?I should be thanking you! You've opened my life to new horizons!" he said as she slowly took off her heavy jacket.

"I'm thanking you because you've given me hope," she said.He touched his nose to hers.Suddenly she felt a chill. "I'm cold, Christian…" she said, feeling scared about her disease. Christian could see the fear in her eyes.He grabbed his bed blanket and wrapped it around her tightly as he hugged her.

"Would you like me to sing to you?" he offered looking deep into her eyes.For a moment she stared at him.She thought of how talented he was with his songs and writing and how she never had a gift like that.

"No…" she said."I want to sing to you," she smiled.Christian sat back against the bed alongside her.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul,

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.

I'm awake in the infinite cold,

But you sing to me over and over and over again," she sang. Slowly she slid her body down into a laying position.Christian mimicked her moves.

"So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours,

I pray to be only yours,

I know now you're my only hope!" her voice rang.Christian looked into her eyes with a newfound love.As her beautiful voice sang words from deep inside he was truly touched.

"Sing to me the song of the stars,

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.

When it feels like my dreams are so far,

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again," she smiled, remembering their first meeting in the elephant.

"So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours,

I pray to be only yours,

I know now you're my only hope!" she finished the chorus.Christian seized the opportunity to steal a kiss.She smiled and continued.

"I give you my destiny.

I'm giving you all of me.

I want your symphony 

Singing in all that I am.

At the top of my lungs

I'm giving it back!

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours,

I pray to be only yours,

I pray to be only yours,

I know now you're my only hope!" Satine finished, locking her lips to Christian's and feeling utter bliss.

******************************************************************************

You know what I noticed about MR fics? Not only mine, but others as well – most of them have quotes from the movie and then a song that they like for the characters to sing to each other. So we MR-fic-writers don't really 'write' that much at all do we now…? LOL

_Please read & review, thanks._


End file.
